Ghost Hunt  Cases
by xxEver-Wanderingxx
Summary: The team are handling cases as much as ever. But this next case is at the hospital where both Mai's parents died. A gruesome ghost is terrorising the patients and has even killed the hospital chairman's adopted son, and SPR are the hospital's only hope.
1. Mai and the Maggot Man 1

**File 01: The Mysterious case of Mai and the Maggot Man  
**

That morning, I was unusually early for work. Partly because I didn't want Naru to be a pain in the ass about my lateness, but mostly because I went to visit my parents graves. You know, just to keep them company a while.

"Mai, why do you look as if you've been crying?" Ah.. Crap. I had hoped Naru would just stay in his office and not bother about me being early.

"No reason, really." I shrugged as I hung up my coat and sat down at my desk to a mountain of paperwork. I could feel him staring at me. He wasn't going to leave until he got an answer, that much I knew.

_The sooner I tell him, the sooner he'll leave me be_. I thought to myself.

"Well… since it's the anniversary of my mum's death, I went to visit my parents grave. Forgive me if I got a little emotional." I told him irritably. He looked away.

"Sorry.. I didn't know." I raised an eyebrow. Was he _apologizing_ to me?

"You need some tea?" I ask, wanting to change the topic. He nodded.

"Thank you, Mai."

"No problem."

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I sighed. Geez, I hated it when Naru was nice to me, it totally threw me off. Just when I think I've figured him out, something weird happens. I was staring off into space when suddenly everything went black and little white orbs floated all over the place. Just brilliant.

"_What do you want now, Gene?" I asked, just as irritated with him as I was with his brother. For a long time, I had thought Gene was Naru (long story, but don't you lot mind that just now). Naru left back to England when he found gene's body._

_I'm just glad that Naru came back, SPR wouldn't have been the same without my narcissistic jerk of a boss. Who couldn't see that it was him I loved, not Gene. Idiot scientist._

"_Aww Mai, you just can't stop thinking of Noll, can you?" _

"_Shut up. Just show me whatever it is I need to see.""Okay, but I gotta warn you, it's not pretty.""When is it ever?"_

"_Meh. you have a point." he shrugged._

_The scene changed, and we were standing outside a hospital at night. I shivered when I saw the sign. It was the hospital where both of my parents had died. Great. _

_Gene put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a little._

_I could see men taking someone into the hospital, and he appeared to be struggling. I wanted to help him, but, as always, Gene shook his head gravely._

"_Just watch." He told me gently. His eyes were pained. I nodded, reluctantly._

_The men had a jar of something with them. I looked closer… eww! Maggots. The man they were holding strove harder to escape when he saw the jar. Knowing what was coming next, I wanted so much to avert my eyes, but I couldn't. One of the men held his nose, and the other unscrewed the lid of the jar and shoved it into the poor man's mouth. Gene covered my eyes for me._

"_That's enough. I'm sorry you had to see that, Mai." I wanted to cry and gag and scream out with repulsion. I was shaking, and Gene could see that. _

"_You should wake up now, Noll will be worried." I nodded, not wanting to spend another second in this wretched place. But I knew I would be back there. Our next case would be there, otherwise, I wouldn't have seen it. Just my luck, isn't it? _

"Mai?" I wake up to Naru's face practically right in front of mine, his big blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Uh… yeah?" I blink a couple of times. "Oh no, the tea!" I exclaimed, and sit up, narrowly missing whacking Naru in the face. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, it's alright, what did you see?" His eyes studied me and I looked down, trying not to think to much, or else I'd be sick.

"There were some men, outside a hospital, and they shoved… maggots down a man's throat. It was disgusting." Just saying it made me want to throw up.

"Alright, just let me get you some tea to settle your nerves a bit. If you can stomach it, okay?" I nodded. I was used to him being nice to me after I had my dreams. Especially the ones where I die… and I know why that is, because he knows exactly how I feel. After all, he touched something of his brothers and saw his death. Not pretty.

He came back with the tea.

"Thank you, Naru." I said as he passed me the cup. It helped me forget, just for that little moment.

"Do you know where the dream occurred?" I nodded.

"The hospital where both my parents died."

"Oh… Mai…" I couldn't bear to see that look in his eyes… that sadness. The compassion. Naru shouldn't look at me like that. Not if he doesn't care.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl Naru, I can look after myself." He laughed at that. Laughed!

"I don't think so, you're more incapable of looking after yourself than anyone else I know.""Oh shut up Naru!" I stuck my tongue out like a little child and he smiled.

"There we go, that's the old Mai back."

"Now you just have to put back on your cold heartless mask and everything will be back to normal."

I think he would have laughed, except Lin had to walk in right then.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, in mock innocence. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Nah, I just almost got Naru to laugh.""Mai, you're deluded.""Not as much as you" I muttered under my breath. If he heard me, he didn't respond. I sighed. When the hell was he ever going to figure it out? Idiot scientist.

"Mai had a dream, I think whatever our next case is, it'll have something to do with her dream."

_Well yeah, it always does. Idiot._

Just then, the door opened.

"Hello, is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" I stood up and greeted the middle-aged man with receding, greying hair that had appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, welcome to Shibuya Psychic research, how can we help you?" I bowed and waited for an answer.

"I'm the chairperson of…." He said more, but the thing that I was really worried about was the fact that he was the chairperson of the hospital my parents died in. The one I just had a dream about. I felt sick to the stomach.

I think Lin noticed, because he looked up from his computer.

"Want to go get some tea for our guest, Mai?" I nodded, glad of the excuse to get away.

Naru was talking over the technicalities of the case with the chairperson of the hospital. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help catching snippets of conversation as I brewed the tea.

"-always, at the scene of the sightings, witnesses say they've seen a man with maggots gnawing their way out of his eyeballs or some part of his body. They're traumatised for weeks, and refuse to go anywhere near the hospital. It's bad for business-"

"-Has anyone been harmed?" Naru pressed. The chairperson sighed, and nodded.

"I'd say being killed counts as harmed. He was only fifteen… he still had so much to look for. After…I hardly recognised-" The chairperson choked up just as I came through with the tea. Seeing the look on his face, I was horrified.

"Your son?" I asked, my voice quiet with sympathy. I placed the tea carefully on the table, and sat next to the man, putting an arm around him as he cried into his hands.

Eventually, the chairperson regained his composure and dried his tears.

"Thank you, young lady. Yes… well, my adopted son. We couldn't have any of our own, you see. He was everything to us. My wife and I. She's so heartbroken. I don't want another family to lose someone in such a horrible way. There are some horrible ways to die, but if you'd seen…" All his emotions were coming out rolled into one. This was probably the first time he'd confided in anyone.

"Of course we'll help." I told him, looking pointedly at Naru. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Agreed. This doesn't sound like something we can ignore. We have to be sure that nobody else dies because of that thing." He was looking curiously at the chairperson. Of course, Naru was adopted, just like that boy.

I had a sickening feeling that it was connected.

The chairperson looked relieved, but still very depressed. I smiled encouragingly at him. Maybe soon I'd get up the courage to ask him more about his adopted son. I had a hunch that I'd need to know.

Naru was watching me as I helped the man back out to his car. He thanked me and was genuinely grateful for our agreeing to help. He even waved as he left. Then there was something like a flash of recognition in his eyes. He rolled down the window of his car, and called out to me

"You're not… Kimi-chan's daughter, are you?" He asked. Dumbstruck, I nodded. He looked down at his feet. " She was a great woman. I was honoured to have known her. You have her eyes." He paused again. "I'm going to visit her grave tonight, to pay my respects." I was touched. I didn't know what to say, so I just bowed gratefully.

"Arigatou. Sir."

When I returned to the office, Naru was sorting through some files or something.

"He knew my mother." He looked up. Smiled sadly.

"Must have met her in the hospital, maybe?" I shook my head distractedly. I didn't think that was it.

"What was his name, Naru?" He rolled his eyes, but I knew he would tell me, sooner or later.

"Kano Itigawa. Why?" That name rung a bell… why was that? When I remembered, my cheeks burned crimson red.

"What is it? Did your mother know him? Was he a family friend or something?" Full of questions today, wasn't he? Well, I supposed I should tell him.

"Yeah, she mentioned him, once or twice, when I asked her what she had been like as a little girl." Naru's eyebrow arched questioningly. I wondered if he would see where this was going. "He was her childhood sweetheart." Naru blinked. I'd managed to surprise him.

Even Lin stopped typing at that.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Bet you weren't expecting _that_! Well, I'd started this story ages ago. But now I'm finally done the first chapter. I thought I'd let you all know that I'm still alive

Mai: You had me worried, you silly old writer, you.

Me: I know, but with school and my NaNo novel… well, life's been hectic.

Naru: And some of us have actually been working. You moneyless scrounge.

Me: That was a low blow, Naru, even from you ;p

Expect an update at some point in the hopefully not-too-distant future. if you know, I don't get swallowed up by exams D:


	2. Mai and the Maggot Man 2

Well, everyone was staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, so I felt like I had to explain.

"They even dated until high-school, but then she met my dad at college, they fell out, and she hadn't spoken to him since. I think she always regretted it. But that has nothing to do with the case. What are we thinking so far?" I was absolutely desperate to get the attention off of me and onto something more important.

"I don't know. Can you find out if there have been any other incidents similar to this in the past, Lin?"

"I'll be right on it." The Chinese man answered, promptly switching on his computer.

I took the initiative and went to make some tea.

"Here you go, Naru." I set the mug down in front of him. I was turning to leave when Naru called out.

"Mai?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"This case… It makes me feel uneasy. How about you?" His piercing blue eyes seemed to search my face.

"I don't know… we've got to do more research and talk to any witnesses, but…" I wasn't sure how to tell him how I felt about it… How I felt that being adopted was the key… I sighed, "I don't know Naru, but your right, something just feels off about the whole thing. But…." Something was bugging me about the whole maggot scenario. "Don't maggots only eat dead flesh?"

Naru's eyes lit up.

"That's right… unless… Lin!" He called Lin through to his office.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Mai came up with a valid point. Which is surprising, considering her usual lack of intelligence-"

"Oh, lay off and get on with it, Naru." I snapped back at him. His mouth turned up in a grin.

"As I was saying, Mai brought up that maggots don't usually eat living flesh. Would it be possible that some sort of curse or hex is involved?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know for sure, but from what the man said, it's a definite possibility. Mai had a dream of what I can only assume is the original event that led to the haunting that caused the death of Mr and Mrs Itagawa's son." Lin nodded, his eyes pensive.

"Mai, could you describe the events to me?"

"Well, there was a group of men, and they were holding down this boy… he was screaming and crying, so desperate… he couldn't have been older than his mid-teens… they held him down, and they had a jar of maggots-"

"What did the jar look like?" He interrupted abruptly

"Um… it was a normal jar… but there were characters on it, now that I think about it… but I couldn't recognise them. I think they were Chinese. Might have been Mandarin." Lin nodded, like he had been expecting this.

"And they stuffed the maggots down his throat?" I nodded, shivering even at the thought of it.

"Mai?" Naru asked, his voice gentle. Or was I imagining it? "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's just.. The poor boy. And Kano's son, too…" Naru nodded. He understood. Death was never a good thing to deal with. Especially the death of someone who still had so much life to live. It had to stop.

"Lin, is it a curse, then?"

"Oh yeah. An old one. Real dark magic stuff. Every time that someone with the same family situation as the victim ends up with the same fate. Powerful stuff."

"What do you me- Oh." Realisation dawned on both Naru's face and my own.

"So… say this person was adopted or…" he trailed off, unable to say more

"Or an orphan." I finished for him. "Which do you suppose is more likely?"

"One leads to the other, so I'm going to say orphan." His eyes were grim and his mouth set in a firm line.

"No. no. I know that face. We're not backing out of this case. We promised we would help. And that's damn well what we're going to do."

"Mai. _You're _not going. I don't want you to get hurt. What would your parents think if you ended up like the others? They wouldn't want that for you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you play the guilt card with me, Oliver. I know for a fact they'd be proud of me for trying to help someone in need. What about you? Will you still go, even though you're adopted? I'm not letting you go if I don't get to go."

"I don't think either of you should go." Lin butted in. I glared at him, and Naru probably did too.

"We could always be bait." I suggested. I was met with a room full of disbelieving looks. But at least the idea that no one else would voice was out in the open

"Are you insane, Mai? What happened to your usually uncanny sense of self-preservation?" Naru asked, his face going white.

"It got tired of being compared to a wild animal." I cast a meaningful glance at Naru and he winced. He had probably deserved that one.

Just when I was about to strangle that narcissistic idiotic… idiot, the door opened and Ayako and Monk showed up.

"Hey, how's my favourite little princess?"

"Shut up, you dirty old man!" I yelled back at him, not really meaning it. I ran over to them and hugged Monk. Though once everything got explained, he would probably agree with Lin and Naru.

"You know… if you don't let me go with you, Naru, I'm just going to sneak off by myself. And you know that never works out well." As I watched his face, I knew I had him with that one. He would rather have me within his sight than leave me behind when he knew I would just go after him and get myself into trouble.

"Alright. Fine. But don't blame me when you get yourself killed." He spat the words out with a venom that I had rarely heard, and it made me flinch.

"Right back at you, idiot."

"Just… go make some tea or something, before I punch a wall." He snapped at me. I knew I couldn't push him any further, or it would turn into WWIII in the SPR office.

I could hear everyone discussing my dream and what Lin knew about the jar. Usually we didn't get this worked up until we'd actually started a case. Oh well. This just meant it was going to be even crazier than usual. Also, it meant we would be more prepared than we would usually be, going in blind.

I could hear Ayako complaining loudly.

"That girl just cares too much about other people. She never looks out for herself." Monk was sighing,

"Yes, but at the same time… that's near a hospital. Who knows how many lives it could claim if we leave it unchecked? How many innocents' blood would we have on our hands then?" Good old Monk. Glad he was on my side for this one. Naru made a noise like he was thinking. I brought through the hot tea.

"Here we are, guys. Nice and toasty." I placed it on the coffee table between the sofas.

Everyone smiled and said thanks, except Naru. He was giving me an icy stare. Oh man! It always makes me feel so upset when he does that. I don't know why, but I always want to get up and give him a hug. Which I doubt he'd appreciate. I decided to voice a thought that had been bothering me for a while after Lin had explained the curse.

"You know, I can't imagine that the entity actually wants to hurt anyone. Why would they want anyone to suffer the same fate as them?" Lin sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. Then he explained

"That's the thing with this curse, it gradually twists the victim, until it only remembers rage, and the effect of the curse is to redirect the hatred towards those whom in lie, the victim would have identified with." I gasped.

"Oh… that's … that's just horrible. The poor soul." Naru tilted his head, either confused or amused. Probably a mixture of both, as if my way of thinking baffled him.

"Mai. That thing probably doesn't have much of a soul left. If any." I stood up.

"As long as there's a little bit left… that's enough." I stormed out of the room.

But before I got far, just as I opened the door, the world went black.

"_You can hear me, can't you, little one?" The voice, it sounds like a teenager, voice half-way through breaking._

"_Yes?" I asked, unsure of myself, without Gene by my side to guide me. It was always unsettling when a spirit talks to me directly. And why was he calling me 'little one', anyway?_

"_I don't have much time", Spirits never do. "But please tell Ma and Pa that they don't have to worry about me. All the bad things are behind me. There was nothing that they could have done." I took a mental note of this. By now I was sure this was the hospital director's adopted son - I don't believe Kano mentioned his name._

"_Will do. But do you have anything that can help us to stop this happening to others?" The spirit opens its mouth, then rethinks._

"_It may not be the only way… I honest to God hope not-"_

"_Spit it out man! I thought you said you didn't have much time!"_

"_A lifting of the curse requires a sacrifice. The blood of a virgin. Old school horror stuff, I suppose." There's a knot in my stomach. I can't tell Naru this. My mind is made up._

"_Are you sure?" I ask, some part of me praying that he has an answer. Something. Anything that doesn't involve another death._

"_There may be-"_

But the conversation was cut off as I woke up, familiar faces crowding around me.

"Oh Mai… thank goodness." Ayako.

"Praise be to the Lord" John.

"Idiot, you had us all worried sick." Monk's voice.

"You've certainly caused quite the inconvenience." Masako, feigning indifference. I tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't.

"Mai?" Naru. For some reason, I felt so comforted by that voice. The calmness of him, his whole presence, just made me feel that little bit better. I blinked. Took stock of my surroundings.

"Wait…why am I in hospital?" I'd collapsed before, and they'd let me sleep it off on the couch.

Naru laughed, but it was a soft laugh, devoid of humour, but I detected the slightest hint of affection in his eyes. A lock of my hair fell over my eyes and he gently pushed it back, then running his hand down my face in a caring gesture.

"Mai. That spirit didn't know how to talk to you properly. He just rushed in because he thought you'd understand him, but without really thinking about the damage he could do to you." He was holding back tears, but I also felt that he was holding back the information that would justify such an emotional outburst. Now that they knew I was awake, the others left, trusting Naru to be able to keep an eye on me.

Waiting until the others had gone and were out of earshot, I ventured to ask him.

"What aren't you telling me?" He took in a deep breath himself and looked me in the eyes, before saying, very slowly, and oh-so carefully: "Mai, we just about lost you…" His voice caught in his throat, " _I _just about lost you. And this case… we're not even started yet and…" He shook his head. "You just collapsed… I ran over to you… you weren't breathing. There wasn't even a pulse. I thought you were-" I put my fingers to his lips and shook my head.

"Don't say that word. It's bad luck in a place like this." He smiled, and wiped the glistening salty pearl tears from his eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Mai. Try as I might… I can't protect you. I'm useless… I just wish… I wish I was better at loving you."

Freeze this moment, I tell myself. Put it in a beautifully decorated box, lock it, and keep it safely in your heart, where it remains to the end of time. Do that, Mai, and nothing else can harm you. Ever. Naru said he loved you. The missing piece has slotted into place. You are whole. You can hardly bear it. It's too wonderful, but you have to break the silence.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot scientist."

* * *

A/N: Um… long time, no see? (again) Sorry about the disappearing act again, which I won't promise not to do again, because every time I promise, I just go off and disappear.

My aim is to update every weekend, or, failing at that, every two weeks. We'll see.

Mai: Lazy.

Me: Am not. I just have other commitments.

Naru: *Nods* Your exams are important in shaping your future.

Me: And what exams, pray tell, does one have to pass to become a "professional" ghost hunter?

Naru: Are you insinuating that I am in any way unprofessional?

Me: "In a relationship with employee" does kind of give that vibe.

Naru: *evil glare of doom*


	3. Mai and the Maggot Man 3

And he did. He actually kissed me. My first kiss and I'm lying in a hospital bed. But it was a kiss from Naru, so that made up for it. He pulled away from me gently, his usually pale cheeks flushed with colour. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Wow." We both whispered, staring into each other's eyes. That amazing silence where there was no-one but the two of us was interrupted by someone coughing into their hand. We looked away from each other and blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. But you do realise this is the hospital that the curse is on the grounds of, right?" It was Naru's voice, but not.

"Gene?" I asked, looking around.

"Over here, in the mirror." There was one next to my bed.

"oooh can you feel the love tonight-" Naru cut him off mid-singsong

"As much as I appreciate your brotherly teasing, what are you doing here?" Gene pretended to pout.

"Fine. I'll just leave you lot to get killed, and you can join me in the oh-so wonderful afterlife. Go ahead, ignore me and snap at me, see if I care.""Gene, what do you need to tell us?"

"Get the hell out of here" He paused. I could here knocking sounds, and the walls felt like they were shaking. "Now!"

Naru lifted me out of the bed and onto his back, carrying me as gently as he could. We ran through the corridor, and I was having all sorts of images of having maggots stuffed down my throat, or having my neck sliced open like a sacrificial lamb to appease this entity. I was probably strangling Naru by how tightly I was holding onto his neck. But all he said to me was:

"Don't worry, Mai, I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here safely." Oh Naru. You're such an idiot. I'd never leave without you. You know that.

There was a transparent, humanoid shape limping towards us, and I could see ghostly maggots writhing in various maggot-made orifices.

I could feel Naru stiffen underneath me. I shook my head.

"Don't even think about it." I grabbed his shirt sleeve, and I didn't want to let go of him for a second.

"Mai. What's the point of us both getting killed?" His voice was choked, and he was keeping one eye on the… I could only call it a demon. It had hateful red eyes.

_Please, God, if you're real, smite this thing of evil._ I couldn't rely on a prayer, though. I let go of Naru and stood on my own two feet.

I have no idea what I was planning on doing, but I can't tell you how glad I was to hear a familiar shrill whistle, and a white blur passing me by.

"Lin!" I saw the Chinese man running towards us.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, still catching his breath. His shiki were keeping the thing busy for now, but it wouldn't last long.

"Let's get out of here" I suggested. Naru and Lin nodded, and we ran… or at least we started to, and then I fell over.

"Mai!" I could hear them both yelling, and I could feel strong arms lifting me up. Then the running started again.

"Are you alright, Mai?" I heard the concerned voice of the tall Chinese man asking me.

"Think so. Maybe I need lessons from Masako on being a medium, or something. You think she'd agree to it?"

Lin laughed, and took a while to answer. We were still running.

"Might not be a bad idea." He eventually conceded. "Hang on, Mai, we're going to jump." I could hear a smashing window. That must have been Naru. Lin shifted his hold on me and ran a little faster.

It felt like we were falling forever. Just the wind passing out ears, and the earth rushing up towards us. Then we'd landed, and were rolling over the grass. To lessen the impact, I think.

Then I passed out again.

When I woke up, I was in my apartment, and it was the middle of the night. Naru was asleep at the side of my bed, and he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I honestly don't think he sleeps enough. I might be biased, though.

I could hear the noise my TV makes if it isn't on a channel, so I carefully got up to switch it off. When I made it to the living room though, I saw a ghost in the TV. Kano's son again.

"Hey there" I whispered. He smiled.

"Hiya. So sorry about the other day. New at this ghost stuff. No hard feelings?" I shook my head.

"Nope, you're forgiven. Any more word on how to kill this curse, then?" The ghost-boy sighed.

"Not really. No-one's come across it in over a hundred years, and the ghosts that do know about it are all nasty Chinese Mafia. Trust me, they're worse after they're dead." I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"They didn't share much. But yeah, the whole virgin's blood thing seems the only way. Sorry, Mai" I shook my head.

"If that's the way it is, then so be it." The boy smiled again, but sadly.

"You're a real brave chick, you know. That narcissist is lucky to have you." I started.

"How…?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Your boyfriends' brother is _the_ biggest gossip in the afterlife. None of your secrets are safe with him in your head." I blushed, a little bit angry as well as embarrassed.

"I'll just have to see what I can do about that then.""Best of luck to you. And… for the other thing as well."

"You too, hope you pass on safely."

"I'll keep trying to find another way, Mai. So don't do anything stupid until there really is no hope." I gulped, and nodded once. He faded away

"Wait a minute! I don't even know your name."

"It's Masahiro." He smiled and saluted me as he disappeared, leaving static on the television.

"Mai? Where did you go?" I smiled at the worry in his voice.

"Living room. I woke up and the TV was on, so I switched it off." I replied, not looking at him.

"I could have sworn it wasn't on when I brought you home." Damn. Think quick, Mai, don't worry him.

"It does that sometimes. Sometimes I think the technology has a mind of its own. After all, they say robots will take over the world someday." I laughed nervously, and Naru must have picked up on that because his eyes narrowed.

"Mai… There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Why am I such a terrible liar? If only I hadn't laughed. Argh.

Naru walked towards me and put his arms around me. I relaxed into his embrace.

"Mai… this is serious. I know we can't walk away from this one, because it's a hospital, but… honestly, if anything happens to you… I think I'd die." His eyes when he stared into mine… he looked so lost, so hopeless. I sighed.

"Idiot. What about if something happened to you - how do you think I'd feel? Baka. I'd die without you, Naru. Onegai…. Don't ever leave me again." I cried into his chest as he held me.

After a while, we both let go and stared at each other for a moment. Then I just couldn't help myself, I started laughing.

"What is it, Mai?" I tried to speak as I wiped away water from my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… there's no helping us, is there. We're so hopeless without each other." Naru smiled at that.

"I suppose that's true." He glanced at the TV. "Were you talking to that boy's ghost?" I nodded.

"Yeah. His name's Masahiro. He says your brother's the biggest gossip in the afterlife, by the way. And that none of my secrets are safe when he's in my head." I immediately regretted what I'd said when he smirked at me.

"None of them, hmm?" Ah crap. _Gene, please, please don't tell him. I will find your favourite teddy bear and rip it up if you do._

"Gene, what's Mai hiding from me?" Gene appeared in the TV.

"I can't… she threatened Leopold." Naru glared at his dead brother. It was like there was a chill in the air between them. I shivered.

"Oh believe me, Eugene, I'll burn Leopold to ashes and then tear Miss Honeybear to pieces if you don't tell me."

"Okay, fine, you win." My eyes widened. No, Naru couldn't know that - not when it was the only way - he'd stop me. And it was something I had to do, no matter what.

"She's planning on-" A loud rumbling cut him off.

"Earthquake?" Naru wondered aloud. Gene and I both shook our heads.

"No," I answered, "But how can we feel it from here if it's at the hospital? That doesn't make any sense?" Naru's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean that the curse is doing this?" I nodded, looking out my window in the direction of the hospital.

"Come on - we have to get the others and do something about this" I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

"But what _can_ we do about this? You've seen that thing, Mai. We're powerless against it."

"I'm pretty sure brother dearest was about to tell you. I'm still hoping that Masahiro's heard that there's another way, though…" I called back as we ran. Naru stopped.

"Mai… whatever you're planning - it involved you getting hurt, doesn't it? That's why you're not telling me."

"We don't have time for this. We have to stop that thing before it kills more people. Come on. The others are probably already there."

And I was right, they were. They were all standing outside of the hospital, waiting for us. The atmosphere felt like we were samurai making one last stand, or something. It made me want to cry. But I didn't - I couldn't. Not in front of Naru.

"_Be strong, kiddo. I'm rootin' for ya."_

"_Thanks, Gene. I'm scared."_

"_That's okay. The bravest are the ones who are afraid, but fight on anyway." He sighed. "Just…do not go gently into that good night."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Never mind. Good luck, Mai."_

"Okay, lets get this over with." I found myself saying, much to my - and everyone else's surprise. Everyone except Lin. His eyes were watching me silently, knowingly, and he looks so sad. _So he knew, then, what the only way to stop this thing is. And if Lin knows this…Why isn't he telling Naru_ I gulped. I could feel my hands shaking, but tried to keep a determined face on. After all, I was determined to stop this thing, no matter what. Even if it cost me my life.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone - it's been far too long. So here's the next chapter! And it's a bit of a cliff hanger. Oh well. Only felt inspired by this after reading some shonen onmyouji fanfics. If you haven't watched that series - DO EET NAO! Trust me, it's one of the best animes I have ever seen

Mai: Yay, we're back.

Naru: Mai… you'd better not die on me. I don't care about this story. If the author kills you, I will destroy her.

Me: Oooh you're so scary. But I wouldn't kill off Mai. I'm not that mean… or am I?

Me, Mai & Naru: Find out in the next installment!

Naru: If there is one.

Me: Hey! There will be. Maybe in another year, but there will be!

And of course, Ghost Hunt does not belong to me D:


	4. Mai and the Maggot Man 4

There was blood all around me. Why was I here again? I felt faint, woozy. But at least... This thing couldn't harm anyone else. The spirit was free now. As I battled to keep my eyes open, I could hear running footsteps coming closer. And there was a voice, too.

"Mai! Mai! Oh God." I heard the thud as someone dropped to their knees.

"Mai... Don't you dare die on me. I... I love you. Mai... Please" I didn't want to make that voice sad. For some reason, it broke my heart to here the hopelessness in that voice.

"I'm sorry... I... Love you."

* * *

- Earlier that day

"Okay, everyone - we don't know how to deal with this thing-" I winced at Naru's words, and Lin looked at me sadly, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "So we're going to hit it with everything we've got. Lin" The Chinese man looked at his boss. "Could you do me a favour and not let Mai out of your sight?"

"Of course, Oliver" I hadn't expected Lin to agree so easily, and by the looks of it, neither had Naru. He looked suspicious of his Chinese assistant, so I stepped in.

"Lin - you don't ever want to be away from Naru. Why now?"

"Because if he thinks you're safe then he wont do anything stupid." I could have been imagining it but I thought he put a little to much emphasis on "thinks".

"That makes sense, I suppose. Well, lets not keep that thing waiting." With Lin, I slowly walked away as Naru briefed the others as best as he could.

"Mai, that boy's ghost told you about how to lift this curse - didn't he?" I nodded. But the expression on his face... He didn't look like he was going to stop me. That scared me even more.

"There really isn't another way, is there?" Lin shook his head. I sighed. "Didn't think so."

"You'll break his heart, you know"

"I know. But I have to do this. This guy was a victim - just as much as Masahiro. He has to be stopped."

"But we could get somebody else-"

"I'm not going to sacrifice anyone else for this, Lin." He nodded, his eyes lonely and sad, as if he was greiving for me already.

"You remind me of a woman I used to know."

"What happened to her?" , not really wanting to hear the answer. I already knew what he was going to say.

"She died. A long time ago."

Trying to lighten the mood, or at least change the subject, I stepped confidently towards the hospital.

"Before we do anything else, we need to find this lousy son of a bitch. Lets go, Lin."

After staring at me in complete shock for a moment Lin followed me, muttering something about me becoming more like Oliver every day. I ignored his jibe.

"Speaking of Noll, he is going to kill you for letting me do this. But thank you anyway, Lin."

"I know this is important to you. And there are many people who will be saved because of you."

"Ever the utilitarian, aren't w-" I was suddenly knocked off my feet as the ground shook. Lin caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks." He didn't reply. He was staring ahead of us in horror. I followed his gaze and I was almost frozen with fear. Before us stood a grotesque creature - a writhing mass of maggots, vaguely in the shape of a human body. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the eyes. Those bloody and tormented glowing red eyes.

"Why do you come here, foolish orphan. You will not be spared." Its voice was horrible, like he was eternally choking on those bugs that called its body home. I looked back at Lin. I could see that he wanted to save me. The emotions were conflicting on his face. Focusing, I pushed him away with my power. He slammed against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, Lin." I whispered. I looked back towards the demon. "I don't ask you to spare me. I ask you to be sated." It looked confused.

"Why would you offer this to me?"

"So you won't hurt anyone anymore. You can finally be at peace. Have the rest you should have had all those years ago." Was there pity in its voice?

"So I can gain peace through one more murder? Ha. The idea is laughable. But you give me hope, little orphan. I will devour your blood. Whether or not it frees me, it will be most enjoyable."

I braced myself. That was when the pain started. I could feel it slashing at my arms, my legs, my neck. As my blood pooled onto the floor, through my blurring vision, i could see that the spirit was slowly being cleansed. The maggots were dropping off one by one, and the boy underneath was revealed. He sighed happily, as if a huge weight had been lifted from him.

"I'm so glad..." He looked over at me sadly when he heard me speak.

"Forgive me, young one. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't mention it. Nngg" I collapsed onto the ground, barely able to keep my eyes open.

Then there's even more pain, and the sad boy's voice. I can hear him crying over me. I want to apologise to the man I knocked out, but I don't have any more strength. There are people tying rags around my wounds as he holds me in is arms. Surely it can't be a bad way to die, if I am in his arms.

_Do not go gently in to that good night._

Why were those words important? Even as I was fading into the darkness, those words sparked something inside of me - was it hope? But it was useless. Words couldn't save me. Not now. But that was okay, because I'd done my duty. I'd saved people.

_Naru walked towards me and put his arms around me. I relaxed into his embrace._

"_Mai… this is serious. I know we can't walk away from this one, because it's a hospital, but… honestly, if anything happens to you… I think I'd die." His eyes when he stared into mine… he looked so lost, so hopeless. I sighed._

"_Idiot. What about if something happened to you - how do you think I'd feel? Baka. I'd die without you, Naru. Onegai…. Don't ever leave me again." _

That memory. What was I doing - I couldn't leave Naru. I'd said it myself,

_We're so hopeless without each other._

Now I understood what Gene had meant. I remembered something we'd learned in English class. A poem about death.

_Rage, rage, against the dying of the light._

The light… there had to be a light here somewhere. I looked up. But there was nothing. Rage, huh? I can be pretty angry when I want to, and I am not having this light extinguished without a fight.

"Are you sure that's what you want, sweetie?" I turned, and with shock I saw that the speaker was my mother, and standing next to her with an arm around her was my father.

"You could come with us, you know. We could be together, and you wouldn't have to worry about being hurt anymore." My parents… wanted me to come with them? But that would mean…

"No. I'm not dead yet. I'll meet you some day, Oto-sama, Oka-san. But I have to go back. Naru needs me. And I need him."

I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned and saw Gene, who had his hand outstretched. I looked at him, confused.

"You had to decide on your own. I… they wouldn't let me appear until you had chosen. Sorry." I shook my head, and took his hand. It felt strangely warm.

"No, it's okay. Let's go home."

"Good idea." As Gene and I flew through the darkness, there was a pinprick of light that was slowly getting bigger as we headed in its direction. Soon the light was so much that it blinded me.

* * *

I took a huge gulp of air as I sat bolt upright, before collapsing back again. Naru was watching me with a mixture of happiness and horror. I smirked, and put on my scariest face, sitting up again.

"Let me eat your brains, puny mortal!" I laughed when he looked genuinely freaked out. "Ha! Got you. Totally not a zombie."

"You…." He started angrily, but then his face melted into relief. "I was so… worried about you…" He fell asleep.

"Aww, he is such a sweet boyfriend." A familiar face appeared in a mirror on my bedside.

"Shut up, stupid ghost-boy." He giggled. "How long had he been sitting there?" I asked. The dead Davis twin's face was suddenly serious.

"Probably a week. He wouldn't sleep - it was all anyone could do to make him eat."

"Wait… I've been unconscious for a week?" I asked incredulously. Gene nodded.

"Yeah… well, not as much that as comatose, but y'know."

It suddenly stuck me just how close I'd come to dying. Heck - my _parents_ were gonna be my welcoming committee to the afterlife. Yikes.

"That thing tore you up pretty bad, you know, kid. You shouldn't even be sitting up."

"But-" I protested, though Gene was having none of it.

"You are going to sleep. Doctor Davis's orders"

"You're not… the one that's… my boss" I said as I flopped back onto the bed, with Naru's head resting on my lap.

The next time I woke up, it was Lin sitting by my bedside, instead of Naru. He was watching me carefully as I propped myself up with the pillows. He had a bandage around his head. I winced, remembering that it was my fault.

"Um, Lin… sorry about your head. I didn't mean to-" He cut me off with a shake of his head.

"No, a fractured skull is nothing to what you went through. And besides, you saved me from the wrath of Naru the Vengeful." I laughed, but I still felt guilty.

"I didn't even know I could do that, though. I thought I only had latent psychic powers, rather than active ones?" Lin shook his head. He didn't know either.

"At least the hospital's safe now." Lin nodded. Back to his usual silent self, I suppose.

"Where's Naru, anyway?" I asked.

"I made him go to sleep. In his own bed, rather than snuggling up to you."

"How did you manage that?"

"I told him that he'd never hear the end of it from Ayako and Monk." I laughed, and Lin smiled. I winced though, and Lin suddenly looked alarmed.

"Mai, are you alright?"

"It's fine. Just… maybe I shouldn't laugh too much yet." He nodded, returning to his silence.

"I'm kind of sleepy again. Wake me up if someone comes to visit."

"No promises, you need your rest."

As I sank into my pillows, Lin got up and tucked me in. I suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his usually unreadable voice laced with worry.

"It's just… nobody's tucked me in to bed since mother died." He smiled down at me apologetically. I yawned.

"hey… Lin?" I asked, turning my head over to him.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe one day, could you tell me about that girl you used to know? I think I would have liked her." Lin looked surprised, but then he nodded, smiling sadly.

"Maybe one day. Now go to sleep. They'll let you out in another few days."

Before I was let out of hospital, everyone had visited me - but not always whilst I was awake. Gene told me that Masako had stayed with me all through one night, saying soothing things, and that she thought I was very brave to do that, even if it had made Naru so upset he could hardly control himself. Apparently, if he hadn't felt me breathing at the last moment, then he would have let his powers go haywire. Wow. I don't know what surprised me more - that Masako was being nice, or that Naru was close to going insane. Scratch that. Masako definitely surprised me more.

On the day of my release from that prison of a bed, John, Monk and Ayako had come to collect me. Just before we left, Mr Itagawa caught up with us.

"Mai! Please forgive me for allowing you to take this case even though you were hurt so badly."

"Aww, Dad. So you can be modest!" Masahiro's ghost was hovering over his adopted father's head.

"No, no, Mr Itagawa. Occupational hazard, and all." I laughed nervously. Ayako rolled her eyes.

"It's more like you're a magnet for occupational hazards." Monk grumbled. He was just like a second dad to me - so protective.

"Woo dad. You can't see me! Ha ha ha. So gonna knock over mum's ugly vase."

"Masahiro-kun!" I yelled. "I'm sure that vase is very precious to your mother. And stop making fun of your father. He doesn't deserve it."

"But he dooooeeeess. For all the extra revision he made me do. And what did it come to? Nothing."

"You're such a stupid ghost. Go and pass on already."

"Aww, but then I can't peek at you!"

"You perverted ghost! Ugh!"

"Are you talking to my dead son?" Mr Itagawa asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah… he's…"

"He's fifteen. What do you expect?" We all laughed at that.

"At any rate," Mr Itagawa's tone suddenly turned serious, "Thank you for your help in this. And if there's anything I can do for you, Miss Taniyama, don't hesitate to call. Even if you just want to talk about your mother for a while."

"Thank you, sir."

We made it back to the office, where everyone else was waiting - even Yasuhara and Madoka. They all looked relieved when they saw me. Even Masako.

"I'm glad that you are alright, Mai." I heard her say - without any hint of sarcasm or malice at all.

"Where's Naru?" I asked, noticing he wasn't among my welcoming committee. Lin nodded over to the office in the back. I went over and knocked.

"Who is it?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Who do you think, idiot scientist?"

"Mai?" He said after he'd opened the door and was staring at me in the face.

"No, I'm the friggin' zombie apocalypse. Of course it's me you idiot."

"You're the idiot. Putting yourself in danger like that - you could've-"

"-Died. Yes, I noticed that. With all those stitches, though, I really must've looked like a zombie. You were freaked out. Admit it." I grinned as he gave me an irritated look.

"Just shut up and go make me my tea. I haven't had any for days."

"Oh dear, having withdrawal symptoms, are we?" I teased.

"Shut up and go make it, Mai." He slammed the door behind him.

"Hai, boss." I couldn't help the ear to ear grin that spread across my face as I made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Well, what is this I don't even- no chapters for over a year and then two in the space of a day? Ach well. End of case #1. And as I think of what to do for case #2, I'm thinking of doing what someone suggested a long time ago and making a side-story to Ties That Bind Us All. What do you guys think? R&R please, I'd really appreciate it.

Naru: You know, I'm actually impressed. When you get your fat, lazy, worthless butt in gear, you can actually get some writing finished.

Mai: Naru!

Me: He's right, though. I need to get my butt in gear and write more. I actually really enjoyed getting back into this and winging it. So much fun.

Naru: You see. Negative encouragement can work.

Me: Is that what you call it? Because it seems awful like putting someone down just because you're evil.

Naru: You're the one who was seriously considering killing off Mai in this chapter.

Me: So not true. I was only considering it a little. Not seriously. I just wanted you to feel heartache in payback for all the nasty things you ever said.

Mai, Me, and Naru: We hope you come back and enjoy the next installment!

Naru: Again, if it ever sees the light of day.

Me n Mai: Shut up Naru, you idiot scientist! Legitimate successor chop! (watch Kekkaishi and you'll understand lol)


	5. Learning the Ropes 1

File 02: Learning the Ropes.

"Okay. Thank you, Masako. I'll be there about six - the office closes early today, anyway." I put the phone down, sighing. I'd done it. I'd actually asked her to help me with this whole spirit medium thing. And she hadn't even seemed sarcastic or anything on the phone. That probably scared me the most. If she was taking me seriously, she must actually think that I could be in trouble if I don't get this thing under control.

I swear I could feel the smirk before I even heard him. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Naru, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his signature smirk adorning his face. I rolled my eyes. He gave me a curious look.

"Who are you going to meet?"

"Since when did you get possessive?"

_Since always, idiot._ Gene whispered in my head. I mentally rolled my eyes at him, too. Naru looked away from me uncomfortably then and sighed.

"I can't help if I worry about your ineptitude at caring for your own safety." Oh, he made me so mad! But it's not like I could say that I could look after myself, after all, that was why I was getting Masako to help me.

"Yeah, well… that's kind of why I was on the phone just now." Naru cocked his head at me, his eyes plainly asking the question that his mouth didn't need to.

"I… I asked Masako if she would help me out with this medium stuff."

"You… really?" He asked, slightly taken aback. "And she agreed?" I nodded.

"Yup. She's been acting really nice to me lately. Don't suppose she's possessed, do you?" I joked, and I thought I saw the faint glimmer of a smile on that face of his.

"It's about time you took responsibility of that power of yours, anyway. It could drive you insane if you're not careful." I nodded. I knew that. I'd seen so many things… it'd be enough to drive anyone mad.

_But I'm here to protect you!_ Came the little voice in my head. I sighed angrily.

"Jeez, leave my thoughts in peace for one moment, would you, Gene?" I muttered.

"He's always been like that. Ignore him. He'll go on about how he'd be your knight in shining armour next." I smiled at Naru. This was the man that I loved. The narcissistic, sarcastic, arrogant guy whose brother lives in my head. Damn, I'm weird, but I wouldn't have things any other way.

_Aww, Noll, Mai's thinking romantic thoughts about you._

"Ugh, shut up, you pathetic excuse for a ghost.

_You're so mean, Mai._ Gene pouted at me. Naru chuckled.

"It's like you were the little sister he never had." He said, walking away. It struck me that this had been a pretty strange conversation. I looked at my watch.

"Only 4:45. We'll close in half an hour." I looked down at the work on my desk and my heart sank. "Argh! I'm so going to have to work overtime tomorrow to get this all finished!"

* * *

I made it to the restaurant where we were meeting with five minutes to spare. Masako was waiting for me, but she didn't even have a sarky comment for me.

"Mai, hello. I hope you don't mind, but I haven't eaten yet - I've been out on a case of my own and I only just got back"

"Oh no, it's okay. Come to think of it - I haven't eaten since my lunch break." I laughed, and Masako smiled. "So what sort of food do they serve here?"

"Nothing too fancy," Masako assured me, "Just good, simple food."

"Sounds good to me - should we go in?" I asked. Masako nodded. I followed her through the door. She was right - it didn't seem fancy at all. In fact, it seemed the opposite of a place that Masako would choose to eat. But we ordered the food, and it was delicious.

"Mai… You don't seem like you've quite recovered from what happened on the last case."

"You mean with the maggot demon thing?" She nodded. I sighed. I thought I'd been doing a good job of hiding how bad I'd been feeling since then.

"You are, but even the fact that you asked _me_ for help means that on some level, Mai, you're completely freaked out by this." I stared at the girl opposite me, wondering when the hell she'd gotten so perceptive. She put a reassuring hand on mine.

"It's okay to be scared, Mai. It really is. Believe me." The way she looked at me when she said that - I believed her.

"But… I can't let Naru see. He.. He'll stop me from going on cases." Masako didn't even get all defensive and snobby when I mentioned his name. she shook her head sadly.

"You think he can't see what this job's doing to you, Mai? He sees it, but he knows it means the world to you. That, and he can't bear to be apart from you." She smirked at that part, and I leaned over the table to slap her. I could feel my cheeks going red. She laughed at me, then.

"There we are. The Mai we all know and love." I stared at her for a moment, and then I joined in her laughter. The rest of the meal passed fairly enjoyably, and by the time we left for Masako's house, we were chatting like old friends. I mean, I suppose we _were_ friends before - but I felt, I don't know, closer to her than I had before.

"Ah, here we are" She said as her driver pulled up in front of a huge big house with an absolutely gargantuan garden. My eyes just about popped out of their sockets in surprise.

"Wow, Masako! You live here?" She nodded, looking away from me. She seemed embarrassed. "This is so cool!"

"Thank you. If you like, you may stay for a few nights whilst I train you up a bit. I have plenty of spare clothes." I had a horrible vision of me spending my weekend in Masako's kimonos. I shuddered. "I do have normal clothes, you know. I just wear the kimonos to keep up appearances, you know."

"Seeing you in normal clothes would be as strange as aliens invading." Masako giggled.

"If you say so, Mai." I followed her into the grand entrance hall of her mansion. I still couldn't get over how huge this place was. It was definitely the sort of place I had imagined Masako lived in, though. Posh and extremely expensive. Still, she liked simple, cheap (relatively speaking) food. Perhaps Masako would be surprising in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter this time, because I am sleepy and have school in the morning. Still, it's better than nothing.

Masako: Glad to see that I am not being treated as the devil incarnate in _this_ series, at least.

Me: Your time may come, Masako. Only time will tell.

Mai: But yay! Next chapter will probably be full of me and my powers.

Me: And Masako. Naru will most likely have zero page time.

Naru: *Glare*

Me: Have a muffin. For the cake is a lie.


	6. Learning the Ropes 2

I don't think I'd ever been so exhausted in my entire life. I thought Naru was a slave-driver, but he was an angel if you compared him to Masako. It had been one menial task after another, and whenever I'd finish, she'd just set me a new one. But at last she was letting me sit down - even if it was only to practice my powers. At least it wasn't washing dishes. I sighed.

"Mai, you have to focus, you know." She told me as she lounged on her sofa. It was just the slightest bit irritating.

"I know." I snapped back, "but I can't help it - my mind just wanders."

"Just do it. This is the way I had to do it too, when I was learning."

Sighing, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, meditating the way that Masako had asked me to. I was supposed to be concentrating on connecting to the spiritual plane, so that it would be easier for me to communicated with the spirits. But so far all I could find was the back of my eyelids. I kept trying, though, and a wave of calm washed over me.

I opened my eyes and I saw the familiar blackness of my dreams. And I saw Gene, surrounded by floating white orbs, grinning down at me. He pulled me to my feet.

"Well done, Mai. I really wasn't expecting you to get it so quickly. You're a real natural." I blinked, staring at him.

"Eh?" He laughed, ruffling my hair, the way that Monk does. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Never you mind. Anyway, do you know how to get back?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, Masako never told me."

"It's okay - I can tell you" Gene assured me, "All you have to do is think of something in the real world that you care about very deeply. You have to think of that very clearly. That will be your anchor. Got it?" I nodded.

"Right." I was about to do what he said when I stopped to think. "Hey, Gene?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, smirking like his brother.

"How come you haven't really been around whilst I've been at Masako's?"

He looked away from me and I knew that there was something he didn't want me to know, because Naru had the exact same look when he hid things from me.

"I just wanted to make sure you could do this on your own. You can't rely on me for the rest of our life, you know." I figured there was more to his words than he was letting on, but I let it go for now. I'd find out what he meant eventually.

"Right - I'd better get going, then."

Gene nodded, seeming surprised that I hadn't tried to grill him for suggesting he wouldn't be there for me in the future. But he was a spirit, so I knew that he'd have to pass on eventually. I took a deep breath and concentrated on one thing. I don't think I have to tell you who I thought about, do I?

Fine - it was Naru.

When I opened my eyes, they met Masako's, which were staring down at me with a look filled with concern. I blinked, and tried to stand up - and apparently failed. I fell into the strong arms of Masako's butler, who grabbed me before I could land on the ground. He set me down on the couch. I felt completely drained.

"Just sit for a while, Mai. You need rest." Masako scolded, but I could see that she had been worried about me. I nodded, thanking the butler. My head was killing me.

"I feel kind of weird." As I held my head in my hand, Masako nodded understandingly.

"That's only natural. I honestly wasn't expecting you to progress this fast - at the very least, it takes a week. You might just have set a new record. But I should have explained to start with. Please forgive me." She bowed in front of me, and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Masako, really. There's nothing to forgive. Gene filled me in on how to get back, anyway." I assured her. "So… what's next?" Masako stared at me like I'd grown another head. Then she laughed.

"Oh Mai - what's next is we take you home and you get some well-deserved rest. Don't worry about your school - Naru called them already. You can come back on Friday, when you're fully recovered and rested up. The next step will be to defend your mind from the spirits. The last think we need is for you to be possessed by an axe-wielding murderer. But your mind isn't used to this kind of strain, so it's best to let it rest for now. Besides, I know that someone has been missing his tea-slave"

"Yeah, I bet."

"And what if I have?" An irritated voice came from the doorway. "You clearly do not comprehend the beneficial effects of tea on productivity in the workplace." Naru grumbled as he walked into the room. I just had to smile.

"You look tired." Jeez. Stating the obvious much, Naru?

"Yeah, and I feel like a ten tonne elephant is sitting on my head."

"Now you understand how it feels to be deprived of good tea."

"Oh yeah, you're side-splittingly funny." I stood up, and winced as the pain in my head flared up again. His eyes softened as he walked over to me.

"Miss Hara's right, you know. You do need rest." He spoke softly. Before I could protest, he lifted me into his arms and was carrying me.

"Naru! Put me down, I can walk!" I glared at him, but he wouldn't put me down.

"And let you faint again in another minute? No way. I am carrying you and that is the end of it."

_He's just worried about you. I was really weak after I used my powers properly for the fist time. Humour him for me, would you?_ I stopped struggling and let Naru carry me after that. I guess I must have fallen asleep in his arms, because when I woke up, I was lying in my own bed in my apartment. I could smell food cooking, which I thought was strange, so I went to check it out.

What I saw in the kitchen had to be the most shocking and ridiculous sight ever known in the history of man. Standing over the cooker, making soup - chicken soup, it smelled like - was Naru. Naru, of all people! This had to be a dream.

"N…Naru?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He just bout jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"Oh, hello Mai." He said when he had recovered himself. I smirked.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. I'm not that pale, am I?" He smiled.

"You just surprised me."

"Why are you making soup?" I asked, still groggy.

"Because I thought you'd be hungry - you've been asleep for about 6 hours." Right on cue, my stomach let out a little growl.

"I guess I could be kinda hungry." I admitted. I watched as Naru poured the soup into two bowls at set them on the table, along with some bread. There was something about the scene of Naru doing any form of housework that just made me want to giggle.

Soon enough, I was full belly laughing until I could hardly breathe.

"Have I missed some sort of inside joke, Mai?" Naru asked with his eyebrow raised. I shook my head and waited until I got my breath back.

"No - it's just I never imagined that you would cook."

"Did you imagine me incapable of feeding myself?"

"No, no. it's just that… it seems like it would be beneath you. You know, like something you'd have servants to do or something." He rolled his eyes and pushed my bowl towards me.

"Just eat it. It's my mother's special recipe."

"Luella's?" I asked. He nodded. I took a spoonful and blew on it, as it was still really hot. It tasted wonderful. I finished the bowl in minutes.

"Wow, Naru! You're an amazing cook! You could be a chef!". He smiled and took the plates to the sink.

"Just leave them there Naru, I'll wash them when I have the time. You don't need to go to all this trouble for me."

When he sat back down, he was staring at me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"You know Mai, you're something else."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You mastered the first stage in only a few days. I know you don't entirely understand it, but that's a really big deal. And on top of that, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage that can be caused by rushing the process. You're incredibly resilient." I know he was complimenting me - but did he have to sound all scientific about it?

"Yeah well… Masako said the next stage is blocking spirits out - right?" I asked. Naru nodded.

"Yes. Which will hopefully help to stop spirits from targeting you so frequently." He paused. "Especially those that intend to do you harm."

"Yeah…" I shuddered, thinking of all the spirits that had tried to do just that. I found my hand reaching up to my neck. The Urado case was the first one that I really thought that I was going to die.

Naru walked across the room and held me in his arms. I felt myself going bright red. I mean yeah, we'd kissed a while back - but that felt like forever ago now, and I still wasn't entirely sure where we stood. But here was Naru, holding me in his arms, in my apartment, and somehow, nothing could seem so scary after that. As long as Naru was here, nothing could hurt me.

"Feel better now?" He asked as he looked down at me. His hand brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, and he was smiling at me.

"Yeah… thanks." I managed to say quietly.

"Mai… you know if you ever want to get away from all the spirits and everything, if it ever gets too frightening, I'd understand if you wanted to leave." I shook my head.

"It would find me again anyway. Besides, there's nowhere I'd rather be than at Shibuya Psychic Research, with all my friends, the people I love… with you, Naru. My Oliver Davis."

"I won't leave you Mai, never again." I looked into those beautiful eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"You think you'll be up to coming to work tomorrow?" He asked as I was seeing him out the door.

"Yeah, I should be - why?"

"Good. We may have a small case. A minor haunting. Faint knocking sounds and such. Do you think you'd be up for it?"

"Oh, I think I can manage. After the last case, anything small is welcome." Naru's expression clouded at the mention of that case. I wasn't sure whether he was angry at me for nearly getting myself killed, or at himself for letting it happen.

"Just be at the office at 7am. Monk will be coming as well."

"Hai, Naru."


End file.
